A Memorable Halloween
by disney-hp-freak
Summary: A one-shot of a Halloween at the Potters. Adorable Teddy inside! Pure fluff, which was created in my mind by a plot bunny.


October

A/N: hello! I decided to write a one-shot about Teddy and Harry on Halloween. This is pure fluff and written at the last minute, but I hope you enjoy!

It was October of 2004, Teddy's sixth Halloween. Harry couldn't believe how fast he was growing up. It made him feel old, teddy, already six! It seemed Ike only yesterday Remus was bursting into Shell Cottage and announcing little Teddy's birth.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Harwy!" Harry looked down and saw Teddy pulling on his leg. Harry smiled down at him.

"What it is?" He asked.

"I need a costume for Halloween!" He said as if it was the most important thing in the world. Harry chuckled slightly. With Halloween only a few weeks away, Teddy could hardly contain his excitement. It was one of his favorite holidays. To be honest, the candy was the part he looked forward to the most.

"I don't know," Harry said teasingly. "Aren't you getting old for trick-or-treating?" Teddy looked horrified.

"To old for trick-or-treating? NO WAY! You can never be to old for candy." Teddy replied. How could his Uncle not understand the importance of Halloween, and most importantly, free candy?

"My mistake," Harry said laughing. "Now we should talk to Ginny about a costume. I'm horrid at making things." Teddy laughed.

One week until Halloween

"Uncle Harry! Come see, come see, come see!" The voiced paused. "We're in the living room!" Harry got up and made his way over. Today was the big unvailing of Teddy's costume. When he got to the living room, he only saw Ginny. He was confused for a moment, and then it hit him. Literally. Teddy had tackled him from behind. Harry glared at Ginny.

"You told him to do that, didn't you?" Ginny merely laughed. "Alright kiddo, lets get a look at you." He got Teddy off his back and onto the floor. He was shocked at the costume. Very shocked.

"Do you like it?" Teddy asked. "I'm a werewolf, AWROO!" He howled. Harry couldn't contain his smile.

"It's the most brilliant costume I've ever seen." Halloween night This year everyone was gathering at the Potters for Halloween night and trick-or-treating. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Harry was pleased with his decision, so many people had asked him to come to their parties. People still celebrated Halloween as the night of Voldemort's first downfall. He declined every offer and said he was spending time with his family. What most people didn't remember was be didn't just become the Chosen One that night, he also became an orphan.

"C'mon Uncle Harry, it's trick-or-treating time!" Teddy and Victoire had come running up to him.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" The rest of the evening went as expected. The kids were tired from walking around, but as soon has they had sugar, there was no stopping them. The families left one by one, with hyper children in tow. After the last people left, Ginny turned to Harry.

"I think it went rather well, don't you? She asked.

"It did," he replied. She looked at him.

"Go." He turned to her. Then he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Halloween night, Godric's Hallow he stood before his parent's graves. There was also a gave for Remus and Tonks, and an empty one for Sirius. He felt they should be buried together. Every Halloween he came to their graves. It had been 23 years since that fateful day.

"Hey mum and dad. How's it going up there? I can't believe it's been this long since you died. Guess what? You're going to be grandparents really soon. Ginny only has a month left. I'm hoping its a boy, if it is ill name home James Sirius." His mouth twitched a little.

"Remus and Tonks, you'll never guess what you're son was for Halloween. He want to be a werewolf. His costume was adorable, I wish you, all of you, could be here. I, we, miss you so much." His eyes were now getting teary. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

The End

A/N: And there it is! Review for a hug from little Teddy! And while you're at it, I would love you forever if you read my other story, Hogwarts, 10years later. And reviewed that also! It would make my Halloween. And I applaud you and thank you for picking this story out of the who knows how many Halloween one shots being posted. (Also, if you review ANY of my stories, ill read and review one of hours! It's a win-win!). HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
